


El Perdedor

by Black0Rose0Scarlett



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black0Rose0Scarlett/pseuds/Black0Rose0Scarlett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay un dicho que dice: Que no se sabe lo que se tiene… hasta que se pierde…<br/>Derek ve a Stiles y Jordan juntos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Perdedor

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fic que termino. Perdón por la ortografía.   
> Se me ocurrió cuando de casualidad escuche "El perdedor" de Aventura.  
> Desclaimer: Teen Wolf No me pertenece. Esta serie de televisión es propiedad de Jeff Davis junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**El Perdedor**

_POV Derek_

     Voy en el carro y lo estaciono por el parque del pueblo me bajo para pasear un rato y pensar en todo lo que ha pasado.

 

     No puedo creer que lo primero que veo al bajar seas tú, Stiles, con una sonrisa autentica  llena de alegría, todo  hubiera sido magnifico de no ser porque no estabas solo y el motivo de esa sonrisa no era otro que Parrish. Maldito Parrish.

 

 Hay un dicho que dice

**_Que no se sabe lo que se tiene_ ** _… **hasta que se pierde** …_

 

     Ese dicho se aplica a lo que yo provoque. Eso hice no valore a la persona que estaba junto a mí, aquel que me amaba a pesar de todo y  te perdí, yo no aprecie tú amor y te decepcione y lastime.

 

     Tú siempre tenías detalles para mí, como cuando venias después de la universidad y en el loft preparabas lo necesario para disfrutar de una película o hacías la cena y se preocupaba de preparar lo que a mí más me gustaba y tenerlo listo a tiempo para cuando llegaba del trabajo. Yo siempre te prometía que iba a llegar justo a tiempo y siempre te fallaba ya que se me olvidaba y llegaba tarde, cuando me llamabas para saber si estaba bien y el motivo del por qué no llegaba era tajante y no te prestaba atención y si volvías a llamar no contestaba.

 

    Siempre te dejaba solo y argumentaba que en el trabajo tenía algo importante que hacer, incluso faltaba a tus juegos de la universidad que eran importantes para ti o cuando me platicabas tus cosas no te prestaba atención. Tú a pesar de todo tratabas de rescatar la relación de la monotonía en la que yo la había dejado caer . Yo no hice nada.

 

    Pensaba que tu círculo de amigos se mantenía igual desde que cuando nos conocimos a pesar de llevar ya dos años de relación. No me di cuenta de cuando el apareció.

 

     El momento en que lo conocí no pensé que fuera un enemigo, ya era tarde cuando me di cuenta que ya era importante para ti, que él poco a poco te empezó a conquistar con sus detalles, que él si te escuchaba y trataba de entenderte.

 

    Ahora solo me queda odiarlo y detestarlo porque te logro conquistar ya que si valoro lo que yo no, y me desespero pensando que estarás con él haciendo quien sabe que.

 

        La culpa fue mía por no apreciar lo que tenia lo que tú valías por eso al que más odio y detesto es a mí que soy el culpable de que ahora estés con él y no con migo. No sabes cuánto lo lamento. Ni siquiera se puede decir que perdí contra él, porqué la batalla por tu amor yo la perdí contra mí mismo hace tiempo.

 

      Tarde me di cuenta del error que cometí contigo cuando solo puedo pedirte perdón pero la relación ya no va hacer la misma. Debí aceptar mis defectos y errores, tratar de salvar la relación en el momento en que tú lo intentabas.  

 

      Al principio me tenía que aguantar y no perder el control cuando los veía por que sentía envidia de ver que él tenía lo que yo amo. Quisiera ser egoísta tratar de hacer que vuelvas y que me ames solo a mí, pero como hacerlo si ahora te ves feliz como hace tanto no te veías.

 

      Él me lo dijo que aprendió de mi error y no va a descuidarte para que nadie te separe de él, porque él si valora lo que vales. Primero te quiso como amigo y valoro tu amistad y luego tú conquistaste su corazón sin proponértelo solo siendo tu mismo y después cuando ya lo nuestro no tenia oportunidad, el conquisto el tuyo y yo lo permití.

 

     Yo te enamore y logre obtener un valioso tesoro que eras tú cuando empezamos la relación pensé que yo iba hacer tu único amor pero me equivoque. Debí conquistarte cada día mantener los detalles con los que logre conquistarte, di todo por sentado.

 

      Aunque me duela admitirlo conmigo eras feliz y con el eres feliz. Lo importante ahora es el presente. En tu presente esta él y también en tu futuro.

 

Yo ya no estoy en tu presente, ni voy a estar en tu futuro no de la forma en que yo quiero.

 

Seremos conocidos y tal vez amigos. Ahora acepto mi situación y con resignación pido que tú seas feliz.

 

Yo soy el perdedor  aquel que dejo ir tu amor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Soy más de leer que de escribir. Por esto se aceptan consejos y criticas constructivas.   
> Gracias por leer, Kudos y reviews.


End file.
